Hole In Jack's Soul
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Jack just came back to Tortuga after being away for over a year, and gets a surprise. My first songfic.


"_I'm down a one way street_

_With a one night stand_

_With a one track mind_

_Out of no man's land._

_The punishment sometimes _

_Don't seem to fit the crime"_

Jack was walking into the Faithful Bride, ready for lots of rum. It hand been over a year since he had last seen the Black Pearl. Just about fourteen months, to be exact. He sighed. _'I've got no ship and barely any money. Things can't any worse, could they?'_

Of course, they could get worse, and they did.

A woman walked over to Jack, holding a basket, which had a blanket in it. "You Jack Sparrow?" She demanded, with her foul breath. She was dressed just like the other women in the town, only she looked like she hadn't slept in months.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Dearie." Jack said. "And I don't have any money for your company to-"

She handed him the basket, before storming off. After the woman was out of sight, Jack lifted a part of the blanket, and saw two eyes exactly like his peering up at him.

"_Yeah, there's a hole in my soul_

_But one thing I learned_

_Is that, for every love letter written_

_Is another one burned_

_So you tell me how it's going to be_

_This time._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."_

Jack sighed, walking into the Faithful Bride with the basket. He had no where else to go, and the only help he'd be getting was probably either in this building or with his old friend in a mud bath. Jack sat down at a table and placed the basket on the chair next to him. Then he saw the letter poking out of the basket.

'_Jack_

_You good for nothing bilge rat! How dare you? You got my sister pregnant and left without even a good bye?! You bastard! Because of you, I watched my sister, my only sister, bleed to death giving birth to your daughter. The only reason I'm not going to rip you to shreds is because I can't take your little brat's crying any longer!'_

"What can I get ya?" A woman asked Jack.

"One rum, as strong as possible." Jack said.

"And milk for your baby?"

Jack sighed, looking at the coins he had. "Aye, that too."

"_Is it over?_

_Is it over"_

_Cause I'm blowing_

_Out the flame"_

Jack looked down at the baby girl and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

The baby looked up at him and smiled, before reaching her arms up. Jack sighed, and was about to pick her up when he realized that she was reaching for him, but for the woman with the milk. The woman smiled back at the baby. "Alright Sweetie." She said, placing both bottles on the table, before turning to Jack. "She's so cute. She looks just like you. What's her name?"

Jack's head went blank. _'Jacklyn? No, no, no. I'm not ready for people to find out yet, and naming her after myself is too obvious.'_ He thought, then he noticed the smell of the perfume on the woman. _'I got it!'_

"Her name is Jasmine." Jack said."

"That's a pretty name." She said, before walking away.

"_Take a walk outside your mind_

_Tell me how it feel's to be_

_The one that turns the knife_

_inside of me."_

"That was close." Jack mumbled, looking at his daughter. "Jasmine is a good name. I think I'll just leave it at that, Jasmine Sparrow."

Jasmine was about to start crying, so Jack got the top onto the bottle and stuck it into the baby's mouth. Then he took a sip of his rum and spat it out. He looked at the bottle, full of milk. Then he looked at his daughter out the corner of his eye. He grabbed the bottle from his daughter, took the top off, then placed the top on the bottle of milk and handed it to Jasmine.

"_Take a look and you will find_

_There's nothing there, girl_

_Yet a swear_

_I'm telling you, girl"_

Jack took a large swing of rum, watching as Jasmine happily drank her milk. After a while, she stopped, falling asleep. "Well, at least some one's happy."

"_Yeah cause there's a hole_

_In my soul_

_that's been killing me forever_

_It's a place_

_Where the garden never grows."_

'_Who was your mother?'_ Jack thought. _'Was it that girl down the street from here? What was her name? Oh yeah, Isabella.'_ Then he shivered at the memory of the angry woman throwing bricks at him after he asked if she'd want to come with him on the Black Pearl...

"_There's a hole_

_In my Soul_

_Yeah I should have known better_

_Cause your love_

_Is like a thorn without a rose._

_Yeah, Yeah."_

"Where we going?" Jack asked, completely drunk out of his mind, or what little mind he had.

"Where else would we go?" Isabella asked. "I've always wanted you to bed me."

"That's an interesting dream." Jack mumbled. "Please don't tell me that you're trying to force me into marriage, cause-"

"Don't worry." She said, dragging him into a bed room. "If you don't have and children at this point, chances are, you aren't going to have any."

"_I'm as dry as a seven year drought_

_I've got dust for tears and I'm all tapped out_

_Some times I feel broke_

_And can't get fixed."_

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "After all, there are women that I haven't seen in-"

She kissed him, and started working on belt...

"_I know there's been all kinds of shoes _

_underneath your bed_

_Now I sleep with my boots on_

_But you're still in my head._

_Something tells me I'm down to my last lick."_

Jack sighed, knowing from watching other women that he'd need to burp Jasmine. He took a cloth, placed it on his shoulder, then picked up Jasmine, held her over his shoulder, and started patting her back. After a while, she burped. Jack held her for a minute. _'Good bye freedom.'_

"Jack?" A voice said from behind him.

Jack placed Jasmine back in the basket, then turned around. "Bootstrap? What're you doing here?"

"I'm getting Will some rum." Bootstrap said.

"Why don't I remember him ever drinking rum?"

"He just found out that Elizabeth had a child."

"I just found out my one night stand ended up giving me a daughter." Jack said. "Now I've got no ship, no crew, almost no money, and a baby to raise." He took off his hat and placed his hand on his forehead. "What would Teague do?"

"_Cause if it's over_

_And then it's over_

_And it's driving me insane."_

"Why don't you go over to the Dutchman with me?" Bootstrap asked. "We're at the docks. Surprisingly, Will can set foot on the docks."

"Well, that is above water." Jack said. "And I think I will. I've got nowhere else to go with Jasmine."

"_Take a walk outside your mind_

_Tell me how it feel's to be_

_The one that turns the knife_

_inside of me."_

After a few hours of helping Bootstrap get Will's rum and supplies for the crew, Jack followed him to the docks, where Will was, patting the guard dog on the head. "Captain." Bootstrap said. "I've found something."

Will turned around and saw Jack, and the sleeping baby in the basket. "Jack, is th-"

"Yes William." Jack said. "Mind if I stay here for a while? Thanks very much! I knew I could count on you!"

"He's drunk, isn't he?" Will asked.

"I did find him in the Faithful Bride, and we had to go back a few times."

"_Take a look and you will find_

_There's nothing there, girl_

_Yet a swear_

_I'm telling you, girl"_

After Bootstrap lead him to a spare cabin and left, Jack sat down on the bed. He picked up Jasmine and laid her down on the bed next to him. His face scrunched up as a smell wafted up from the baby. Jack picked up a book he bought, titled: 'How to Take Care of Babies.' After reading what he needed to, he sighed, knowing that he wont like this one bit.

"_Yeah cause there's a hole_

_In my soul_

_that's been killing me forever_

_It's a place_

_Where the garden never grows."_

That night, Jack walked into Will's cabin, with Jasmine back in her basket. Jack looked down at the girl, who was sound asleep. Once he was in, he saw Will sitting at a desk. "William! How are you mate!"

"I'm as good as I can be."

"I'm sure it's pretty hard for a man with no heart to be alright but-"

"Oh no, I'm still just shocked that Elizabeth had our son." Will said. "And then you and your daughter. Pretty soon, they're going to be out on their own, and all we'll be able to do is watch."

"Or at least, Elizabeth and I will, until we die. You, you'll be around forever."

"What about the Fountain?" Will asked. Last time they saw each other, Jack, who was drunk at the time, told Will all about the charts and the Fountain of Youth.

"You think I can do that now?" Jack asked, carefully placing the basket on the desk.

"But don't you want to live forever?"

"Right now, I just want to be a good father." Jack said. "Maybe when she's older, we'll go look for it."

"_There's a hole_

_In my Soul_

_Yeah I should have known better_

_Cause your love_

_Is like a thorn without a rose._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."_

It was about three at night, when Jack woke up, from Jasmine's crying. Thinking that some thing was wrong, he jumped out of bed and pulled out the book. He calmed down when he realized what it meant...

Once he changed, fed, and burped Jasmine, Jack sat down and started rocking her. _'What am I going to do? I've got no money, no ship, no house, no rum, nothing. All I've got that's worth anything are those stupid charts and my compass.'_ Then he smirked. _'And now Jasmine.'_

Jasmine smirked back, and Jack thought his heart stopped. She had his smirk on her face. That means that she had to be up to something.

But what?

Then Jack could smell some horrible. It made the earlier scent smell like it was some kind of perfume. "Jasmine!"

"_Cause if it's over_

_Yeah it's over_

_And I'm lowing out the flame"_

The next day, Jack walked over to Will, who was at his desk. "William, mind terribly watching Jasmine real quick?" Jack asked, placing the basket on the desk.

"Sure, I'll watch her."

"Thanks very much." Jack said, walking away. At the door, he turned around and saw Jasmine reaching out for him. He walked back over to her and picked her up. "Oi, I'll be right back."

Baby talk.

"I'll be right back." Jack said, setting her down on the floor. "Dad's just gotta get some things."

"_Take a walk outside your mind_

_Tell me how it feel's to be_

_The one that turns the knife_

_inside of me."_

Jack sat at the Faithful Bride, drinking some rum with some money he 'borrowed' from Bootstrap. On the chair next to him were the things he bought. Mostly baby supplies, like diapers and baby food. Of course, there was also Jack's rum some where in the pile. After counting his coins, he got up and left. He had just enough left over for a fishing boat. _'Maybe I should check the caves first. After all, that's where the Barnacle was. No, with Jasmine still crawling around, I can't have a ship full of splinters.'_ He thought. _'Maybe I could find one without splinters?'_

"_Take a look and you will find_

_There's nothing there, girl_

_Yet a swear_

_I'm telling you, girl"_

"Nope, none." Jack mumbled, at the last cave. He did find boats, but they were in worse condition then the Barnacle was. One boat was even split in half lengthwise. Another boat was home to a bee hive, which started buzzing when Jack took a step into the cave, causing him to turn on his heel and run away. Just out of boredom, he took out his compass, which pointed deeper into the cave.

"_Yeah cause there's a hole_

_In my soul_

_That's been killing me forever_

_It's a place_

_Where the garden never grows."_

After a few minutes of walking, Jack couldn't believe what he saw. The Black Pearl, just sitting there, at it's own little dock. He felt so relived by the sight. His ship was right before his eyes. Jack dropped his supplies and started running toward his beloved ship.

He never saw the pistol, which was pointed at the back of his head.

"_There's a hole_

_In my Soul_

_Yeah I should have known better_

_Cause your love_

_Is like a thorn without a rose._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."_

After leaving Jasmine with Mr. Gibbs, the new owner of the Faithful Bride, Will was back in the Locker. He couldn't focus on what he was doing. He had too many thoughts in his head. 'Where was Jack? Why didn't he come back for Jasmine?'

Then he thought his heart, as far away as it was, had stopped. Mixed in with the crowd of dead people, was Jack, who looked more stunned then anything. Will watched as Jack turned his head to look at the people around him.

And in the back of his head, was a hole in Jack's soul.


End file.
